Shadows Of The Night
by Mathiasosx
Summary: AU They are Shadows forced to kill against their will. What happens when the Shadows meet the lights. Rated M for Graphic violence, Gore and Swearing. KxL AxC OCxOC
1. The Shadows

Ok This is an idea that I've had brewing for a while and I've finally got round to putting it down. Well at least starting to. For those that are interested the next chapter of Defender is about 60-70% Complete and may be up in the next week.

I do not own Gundam SEED.

* * *

Shadows of the night

The shadows

Angel

Guest's filled the arena, politicians, businessmen and women along with various other people of high standing and wealth. All of them were currently quiet listening to a grey haired man speaking on a podium. Mixed among them were bodyguards keeping alert for any sign of a threat to their charges.

Hidden in a darkened balcony above a pair of violet eyes viewed the proceedings.

The figures gaze focused on the orator. One George Allstar the first of their two targets. The gaze then shifted on to a young red-haired girl, standing to one side. The speakers' daughter Flay, their second and final target.

The assassin didn't know why the client wanted the young girl dead as well but didn't question it. 'Mine not to reason why.' They thought bitterly grabbing their linear sniper rifle and shifting an unconscious guard out of the way.

The speech was nearing its conclusion, so the assassin brought the rifle up to peer down the scope. They would only use one shot, less chance of being spotted and more time to escape that way.

Applause signaled the end of the speech the figure place the crosshairs between the mans eyes. George Allstar bowed and left the pedestal completely unaware of the sniper perfectly tracking his every move. A team of 3 bodyguards surrounded him partly obscuring the assassins view. They shifted as Flay ran up wrapping her father in a warm hug and unwittingly lining their heads up to the sniper.

'Perfect'

The rifle let out a slight cough as it fired. The hypersonic round shattered both of the targets skulls like over ripe melons spraying the wall behind them and the bodyguards with fountain of blood, bone fragments and brain matter. The slug continued on drilling into the wall before disintegrating under its own velocity.

Silence reigned temporarily as the two headless bodies collapsed to the floor, A pool of blood rapidly expanding around them.

Then the bodyguards exploded into action. Covering their employers and ushering them towards a safer. A few others were searching for the sniper, most looking to the balcony only to find it empty.

The Assassin ran through the building heading for the roof. Occasionally they'd duck to one side avoiding a patrolling guard. They'd obviously been alerted to the presence of an assassin.

They reached the last flight of stairs only to find two guards there. The assassin quickly drew a dart pistol and stepped out. 2 shots later the guards slumped to the floor unconscious.

At the top of the stairs they paused and brought out a remote detonator and pressed it.

Above the now empty arena a small charge detonated blowing open a small container. Scattering out several white feathers that slowly floated to the floor.

Bursting out on to the roof the figure continued running heading for the furthest edge. A shout came from the stair well followed by the sound of running.

The assassin reached the edge and leapt soaring across the void between the 6 story buildings and landing with a roll on the opposite roof.

Gunfire barked out as the guards reached the roof and fired upon the figure. Only for the assassin to dive behind an AC unit.

The shots were slowly drowned out by the distinctive drone of a twin rotor VTOL.

The guards panicked as the craft flew over firing its chin mounted turret. The rounds releasing dense smoke upon impacting the roof.

Using the panic as cover the sniper ran out towards the VTOL, which swung round and dropped a winch cable from on of the doors.

The figure caught it and jumped into the harness. Seconds later he was pulled through the door and handed a headset.

The figure pulled down his hood, revealing his messy brown hair and young face, and put the head set on.

"Got a bit hot down there. Angel." Commented the Pilot, a middle aged man with an ugly scar around his right eye. The eye itself was a cybernetic replacement.

"I knocked out two guards at the bottom of the last set of stairs they found them quicker than I expected." The young man replied with a shrug. "Oh and Mr Waltfeldt you know that you don't have to use my codename." He added placing his sniper in a rack.

"Ok Kira"

* * *

Aegis

The cracking of bone signaled the demise of a bodyguard the corpse collapsing in a heap the unfortunate mans neck broken. The remaining bodyguards placed themselves between their charge and the black clad figure that had just dispatched one of their own. The assassin leapt forward crashing into one of the men and slamming his head down on the pavement before any of them could raise their guns.

"Holy shit!" cried one of the guards firing his gun at the assassin. That was the last thing he ever said, as the figure appeared in front of him knife glinting in the moonlight.

William Sutherland was getting worried the assassin had already taken out 2 of his 5 guards without any obvious effort. He winced as the third guard went down their throat torn out by a knife. That did it and he ran the remaining two bodyguards keeping pace behind him.

They didn't get far. There was the bark of a gunshot and one of the guards heads exploded in a shower of blood and gore. The last one turned to fire his gun only to be to collapse dead as a knife flashed into his eye.

Sutherland kept running hoping to get away from the monster of an assassin. He looked over his shoulder to see no one but he kept running. The last thing he heard was the soft rustle of clothes before the world went black.

The assassin slowly rose off of the corpse drawing his knife out of the mans' neck.

This was his trademark the attack from above to finish his target. Casually he walked out of the alley that he had chased his target two and made his way over to a black unmarked sports car. "Blitz this is Aegis." He said into a concealed mic.

"Mission complete Blue Cosmos Industries director eliminated."

"Understood Athrun. I'll see you back at the cave."

Aegis paused at the car door. "What did I tell you about using my real name during a mission."

"Technically the mission ended when you said 'mission completed'." Responded Blitz.

Aegis/Athrun sighed and slid into the car. "I suppose you're right. Nichol" he said as soon as the door was closed.

* * *

Shadow

A thug crumpled like a puppet with its strings cut. Blood praying out of a massive laceration on his neck. Standing over the corpse blade in hand was a third figure. His garb identical to the others except for navy blue edging (1). Nearby lay 3 other corpses in various stages of mutilation.

11 more gunmen were arrayed before him. As one they raised their weapons and opened fire.

The figure dived aside, checking on his principal for this mission, Muruta Azrael another major figure of Blue Cosmos Industries, taking cover some distance away.

'Despicable man'

Despite that thought the assassin/bodyguard continued with his mission.

The gunmen attempted to track him as he dived failing miserably. Allowing him to fire back with his just drawn pistol. The gun hissed rather than barked as the hyper sonic rounds were discharged.

3 shots felled 4 of the men. The first slug hit the neck of one of the would be assassins literally removing the mans head from his shoulders in a spray of blood and flesh. The second tore the shoulder, and part of the chest, away from the body of one of the gunmen before smashing into the skull of a second. The last slug hit at an oblique angle and sprayed much of the contents of the targets abdomen across the pavement.

The thugs with their number now reduced to 7 started to panic this only increased when the figure moved into a shadow and, from their point of view, vanished.

"Where the fuck did he go?"

"You expect me to know? Shit for brains."

"Screw this I'm getting the fuck out of h-Urk" A black cable wrapped around the thugs neck as he turned to run. A swift yank yielded the crunching of bones and the body count rose to 8.

As quickly as it came the cable vanished into the shadows.

"Sonnova bitch. Where the…" A small spinning razor disk embedded itself in the mans' brain in a spray of blood before he could finish.

'5 left'

The gauss pistol hissed again and two more fell grapefruit sized holes in their chest.

"Come out and fight us you fucking coward." Yelled one of the three remaining Gunmen obviously the leader of the band. Obviously intelligence wasn't his strong point the other two had a much better grasp of what was happening. One shaking so much he could be used as a pneumatic drill. While the other looked ready to pass out and appeared to have wet himself.

A shadow darted out and wet pants was suddenly missing his head while shaker was cut completely in half. Blood and gore spilling out around them.

"I said face me you coward. Not dart around like… Like… Like some shadow." The leader roared.

Almost immediately the black clad figure appeared inform of him a plain bloodstained sword in his right hand.

"So you decided to play ball have ya." The brute spat. The figure glanced at the sword before sheathing it behind his right shoulder.

"Bet'cha can't fight a real man face to face can ya."

The figure just stood there for a moment before his had shot out smashing through the leaders sternum into his chest.

The leader let out on last pathetic squeak before the assassin tore his heart out.

The black clad figure watched silently as the lifeless shell fell to the ground before dropping the now useless piece of muscle and walking over to his charge.

"Ha serves them right for trying to kill me." Said Azrael looking over the field of blood, gore and corpses.

The assassin cum bodyguard just stood there impassively his face obscured by the shadows of his hood. Then a beep issued from his wrist. His head tilted to one side as if he was listening to something before straightening after a few seconds.

Azrael turned to the figure. "I know your contract with me ends today shadow but I'd like to extend it. I'll pay double the usual fee."

Shadow just shook his head.

"Why not I'm being more than generous here." Azrael said angrily.

Shadow drew his gauss pistol and loaded a new belt of tungsten slugs into it (2) but let it hang by his side rather than holster it.

"Oh so you have a new mission." Said the business man more levelly but still with a tone suggested that he was not happy that the man in front of him considered the next mission more important than protecting him.

Shadow nodded this time.

Azrael thought for a moment. "I will rehire you after the mission," He stated.

"Impossible." Said shadow finally speaking. His voice was incredibly soft and hiss like from lack of use.

Azrael's expression was a mixture of shocked and confused. Shadow hadn't said a word in the week that he had hired the assassin as a bodyguard.

"Why?"

Faster than Azrael could see shadow raised the gun and fired. The slug shattered the skull of Blue Cosmos Industries CEO like a sledgehammer shatters an egg.

That done shadow tapped his right ear three times.

"Roger that Shadow. So any chance of you speaking today?" Said the voice over the comm unit.

Shadow tapped the unit twice.

"Ok then. You can head back now nameless. Tolro out."

Shadow looked over the corpses for a moment before vanishing like his namesake.

The next day.

In the city of Heliopolis a giant screen broadcast the news to the commuters.

"Today's top story." Said the female newscaster. "4 influential figures were assassinate last night all of them having links to Blue Cosmos Industries.

George Allstar and his daughter Flay, known supporters of the company, were killed by a single bullet. Evidence at the scene indicates the work of the assassin know as Angel." The screen changed to show one of the feathers. "William Sutherland one of the board of directors was also assassinated this time the evidence pointed to Aegis." No picture this time. "The final victim was the CEO of Blue Cosmos Industries. His assassin is believed to be Shadow however there is evidence at the site to suggest that Shadow protected Azrael before killing him. All this point to the disturbing possibility that all 3 assassins work for the same employ and that they are not above double-dealing. Today's main story again…"

In the crowd watching the broad cast were three girls in their late teens one with blonde hair one with pink and the last one with brown.

* * *

(1) Imagine the Assassins Creed outfit crossed with a Ninja outfit all black with the exception of Shadows'

(2) A gauss weapon or any weapon that fires hyper velocity rounds doesn't need to have big rounds to inflict damage. In the case of the pistol the rounds are about 4mm wide and 7mm long so it is fully conceivable to have a belt of 40 or more in a decent sizes pistol. Shadow had used the weapon in previous missions without reloading that's why he was changing the belt then.

So what do you think please R&R

Next Chapter: Lights


	2. Fated Encounter?

Sorry for the horrendously long delay (Over 4 months) in updating school work and my mum attempting to make me give up writing for lent (She failed obviously as there is still 2 and a bit weeks left) Anyway here it the long delayed chapter. Lots of talking and not much action but it sets everything up for the rest of the story.

Gundam SEED and all associated characters are property of bandai.

* * *

DCI Lewis Halburton collapsed heavily in his chair rubbing the bridge of his nose it had been a long day. "So what you are saying is that we are no better off at all?" Asked the large mustached DCI.

"I'm afraid so, Sir." Confirmed his red haired aide Martin Dacosta.

Lewis let out a large sigh. "Damn even getting the smallest bit of info on these assassins is like chasing shadows."

"It seems so sir. Inspector Copeland, Inspector Westenfluss and Aisha are doing their best."

Halburton wave it off. "I know, just give me a run down of all we know so far."

Dacosta nodded. "Well it's clear that there are 3 assassins who are probably backed by someone big. They are identified as Angel, Aegis and Shadow…"

The blue-eyed DCI raised a hand to interrupt at that point.

"How do we know those names?"

Dacosta quickly checked his notes. "They appear to have been deliberately leaked. Their names are public knowledge."

"Ok continue."

"The tree each seem to have unique styles and weapon preferences. In all of Angels assassinations only the apparent target was killed. All guards we incapacitated but received no substantial injuries. Angel uses dart guns on the guards but their weapon of choice is a sniper rifle. Make and origin unknown. It leaves no powder burns on the target and the round is very small calibre we guess about .184' or .192'. Because of this we assume it is a linear gun or rail gun of sorts which explains the lack of noise and lack of drop due to hyper velocity rounds. Trademark is the white feathers he leaves though their style alone is completely unique."

Halburton absorbed the information and quickly commented before his aide could continue.

"We don't even know their gender?"

Dacosta shook his head looking over his note again. "They don't leave much in the way of DNA evidence and what little they do leave is really 'wacked out' as Hamilton in the forensics department put it. He said it was like the DNA had been tampered with."

"That impossible." Said Halburton eyes wide.

"That's what Hamilton said as well, but the evidence points that way. Shall I continue?"

Halburton rubbed the bridge of his nose again but waved for him to go on.

"Aegis is the complete opposite of Angel. All guards are eliminated presumably before the target but we have no video footage to prove that. Uses knives and a single pistol .184 again make and manufacture unknown. Bullets do not match any weapon in the databanks apart from those of Shadows weapons. Trademark is how he kills his targets always from above with a knife to the throat."

Dacosta shifted a few papers around then continued.

"The last of the 3 Shadow. Also the most unpredictable and the most dangerous. Does what's necessary to complete his mission but tends to aviod killing guards where possible. Has used various weapons but seems to prefer up close and personal where he has a small arsenal of personal weapons. Razor disks, throwing knives, some sort of katar like wrist claws and a pair of swords. A set of pistols finish off their favorite load out. Pistols are .184' presumably coil guns of some sort though rail or linear propulsion is no out of the question. Unlike the other two we have plenty of video evidence but that doesn't help us as Shadow never shows their face and half the time is not visible to the camera. Seems to be a stealth expert of the highest order. Also is hired out as a body guard from time to time."

The DCI mobbed his eye. "It's a lot but also not much. We can identify their handiwork but not the perpetrators. The scary thing is just about anyone's their target.

* * *

Shadow barely picked up the newspaper when he threw it back down again. Interrupting the conversation going on between Aegis and Angel who were in the limousine with him.

"What's up Shadow?" Asked Angel, who with his messy brown hair and violet eyes still manages to have an aura of innocence around him despite his 'occupation'.

Shadow simply gestured at the front page of the newspaper, They'd made the headlines again.

The two other assassins nodded in understanding. They hated their job enough as it was without being reminded of it and their bonds every 5 minutes.

"You could try the Radio or TV." Aegis suggested.

Shadow shook his head. "Same thing?" Angel asked rhetorically.

Shadow nodded anyway.

"You could always try talking." Said Aegis earning him a loaded look from Shadow.

"Like that was going to work. Athrun." Said Angel using his friends' real name.

Shadows silence was legendary amongst the assassins at the cave he had never said more than 3 consecutive words to anyone ever. There was a pot on for anyone to get him to say more than 3 words in a row.

Athrun/Aegis shrugged. "It was worth a shot. Kira." He replied also switching to his friend's real name causing Shadow to frown.

Kira saw it and winced. Shadow never like it when people started using real names around him. As he didn't have one himself.

"Sorry about that Shadow. We forgot."

Shadow gave them a halfhearted thumbs up as he leant back in his seat and closed his eyes. They'd reach the cave soon.

Almost too soon, only a few minutes later the engine of the black limo rumbled silent. Athrun was the first out eyes darting around the underground chamber. This may have been their home of sorts but none of them considered it safe. Too much chance of being eliminated for personal or political gains.

Kira and shadow followed out also scanning for threats though Kira was encumbered by the case of his sniper rifle.

"This way please." Said the doorman whom managed to speak clearly despite the fact that he was shaking in fear.

"_He knows who we are, great I wonder what he did.'_ Thought shadow as he headed in the direction indicated.

Kira and Athrun also noticed and the trio shared a glance and nod but continued walking.

After a few moments Shadow broke off form the other two and vanished into the dark.

The doorman let out a huge sigh of relief. He'd heard rumors that Djbril told people the identity of the Triad so that the three assassins would kill them as to keep their identity secret. Obviously the rumor was just a rumor. He allowed himself a smile. That was the last thing he ever did.

Shadow let the body, drop to the floor he'd broken the man's neck a quick and painless execution. He looked at the face of the corpse the man had died with a smile on his face it was the best scenario.

"Usual drill?" asked the chauffeur an old hand who had being doing his job for years. The assassin nodded before jogging off to catch up with his two friends.

He met up with them in the cave's armory Kira was handing over his sniper rifle while Athrun did the same with his pistol. The short well built man behind the smiled at him as he entered. "Hey shadow about time you showed up." He called out as he placed Kira's sniper away.

Shadow fixed the man with a look. "Whatever Simas" He said walking straight past the counter.

Simas just laughed he was the only person who could get Shadow to talk on a semi-regular basis though the assassin never said more than 4 words in a row.

Kira shook his head at the armorer's antics. There was something about the man with his short silver hair that you couldn't help but like despite his job.

Simas did however also have a tendency for doing something very stupid every so often.

"I heard you did a real good job today Shadow."

Like now.

Shadow froze for a moment then calmly stepped over to Kira. Then faster than Simas could blink drew his friends dart pistol and shot the armorer in the neck.

He did Not like being complimented for killing people.

The dart took affect almost instantly and Simas collapsed like a rag doll.

"That was smart." Commented Athrun looking at the unconscious man.

"You're going to get into trouble for that." Said Kira as he accepted his dart pistol back.

Shadow shook his head and headed for the door. Kira stood there confused for a moment until he realized his quiet friend was right. Having completed 2 contracts at once and operations being completely over for the day Djbril was more likely to find it amusing than an annoyance.

Kira couldn't help but shake his head in amazement.

"He had it all figured out then?" Asked Athrun noticing his comrades actions.

"As usual." Kira confirmed. "C'mon let's get going before he leaves us behind.

A few minutes later the trio were standing in front of the man they hated more than anyone else in the entire world and for all intents and purposes owned them.

Djbril was no fool however as shown by the quadruple thickness bulletproof glass that separated them.

"All missions completed with out errors as usual. Excellent. Especially Nameless completing 2 contracts in one go. I wish I was able to see Azraels face." Said the owner of the Cave, knowing full well he was angering the 3 assassins.

"Because you've been performing perfectly lately I'm going to let you go out into the city for a few hours." Djbrill added getting shocked looks from the trio.

"Only 3 rules while you're out there. 1. Do not do anything that could be traced back to me. 2. Do not reveal your identities in anyway and 3. Do not go more than 3 miles from the cave." Djbrils voice then took on a dark tone. "Remember the people out there will not accept you if they know what you are. The Cave is the only place you will ever find a safe home. You may go now."

The 3 assassins quickly filed out of the room.

"Well that was weird" Said Athrun as soon as they put some distance between themselves and the door.

"It was." Agreed Kira. "But I'm not complaining. It will be cool leaving the cave without having to do a mission." He continued, only for Shadow to turn off towards his room.

"Aren't you going to come to the city with us?" Asked Athrun. Shadow nodded but did not stop.

"Why are you heading for your room then?" Said a confused Kira.

This time Shadow stopped to gesture at the Assassins gear he was sill wearing then disappeared round the corner as he said. "Shower."

The two remaining assassins looked after him sheepishly before heading to get changed and showered themselves.

A short while later the trio, were walking through the crowds of Heliopolis city. Athrun and Kira chatting animatedly as Shadow kept his silence beside them.

Kira Now sported a set of black trousers and a matching jacket with buckles on parts of it, the neck was left open revealing some of the red lining. (**A/N: **His SEED Destiny gear) Athrun also wore a black Jacket though his had white edging and an open collar, a set of jeans and a pair of sunglasses (**A/N: **His Alex Dino clothes.)

Shadow had put his own spin on things and now wore a tight fitting pair of Jeans and a fawn T-shirt that said, "I'm not trying to be difficult it just comes naturally" on it.

Kira and Athrun were currently discussing what they could do in the city while Shadow took in the surroundings. As they rounded a corner they ran into another trio, literally. Kira managed to brace himself and grab hold of the pink haired girl he'd walked into preventing both of them from falling over.

Athrun was slightly slower only managing to brace himself causing the blonde girl he's ran into to fall over in a heap. Shadow fared the worst having been looking up at the time and was bowled over ending up underneath the brunette he had collided with looking straight into her hazel eyes as she looked into his blue. Silence reigned for a few moments until Shadow managed to compose himself enough to speak.

"Could you please get off now?" He said inadvertently attracting the attention of everyone else much to his increasing embarrassment.

Fortunately the request registered as the brunette quickly jumped to her feet with and embarrassed "Sorry." Allowing him to stand as well.

The blonde had picked herself up before Athrun could even offer assistance so all looked over at Kira and the pinkette who were still holding on to each other. A fact, which caused the onlookers to collectively raise an eyebrow.

Kira looked confused for a moment, looked at who he was holding and proceeded let go as if stung.

"Getting a bit close there Lacus." Commented the brunette girl with a smile. Causing the pink haired girl to blush heavily.

"Like you can talk Riyu, lying on top of the blonde and oogling his eyes." Snarked the blonde girl as she stopped glaring at a nervous looking Athrun.

Now it was Riyu's turn to blush.

"Cagalli! That wasn't fair." She complained looking down at the floor.

* * *

Now that the assassins knew the girls names they realised they had run into possibly the 3 most famous young women in the world. They'd all seen them on newspapers or in the news.

Lacus Clyne the pink haired songstress well know for her kindness and philanthropy as well as her support of her fathers political career.

Cagalli Yula Attha the blonde sports superstar with a firecracker temper. Her father was also a politician.

Lastly was Riyu Takama. She'd originally made her name as a Martial arts wonder wining tournaments left right and center in several disciplines even going on to win a gold medal for Tae Kwon Do in the Olympics representing Orb. She'd since embarked on a career as a resurrectionist singer re-releasing songs of a select few artists from over 100 years ago.

Though to the 3 assassins this information just made them possible targets but for now they decided to let that slide and make the most of their time outside.

* * *

"I didn't mind." Said Shadow completely dead pan as he brushed himself off his quiet slightly hiss like voice surprising the girls.

Athrun was quick to use that to tease him. "Oh really already taken a liking to her have you." Immediately earing him a quick glare.

"Joking aside I think introductions are in order." Said Kira putting his hands on his friends shoulders. "I'm Kira Yamato" he added raising his right hand off Shadows shoulder.

"Athrun Zala" Said the blue haired Assassin with a nod.

"Thaniel Harris" Finished Shadow. His two friends didn't even blink at the fake name. They knew he would be prepared, he always was.

"That's an interesting name." Said Riyu thinking out loud.

"So is Riyu Takama." Responded Shadow, Eliciting a blush from the brunette. She hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"Seems like introducing ourselves isn't necessary. As usual." Said Cagalli in a slightly sarcastic tone. Gesturing to move on as she did.

"You can walk with us if you want." Said Riyu

The 3 assassins exchanged shrugs and nods for a moment before Kira spoke.

"Sure. We didn't have anything planned anyway."

The two trios quickly forming up together.

"You know I don't think it's a good idea for people of your position to be walking around without bodyguards. Particularly with recent events." Commented Athrun after a few moments.

Cagalli of course immediately rounded on him. "Are you saying we can't handle ourselves." She snapped causing the blue haired boy to back away from her.

"Cagalli that's not what he said and you know it." Scolded Riyu. "It was..." "Shut up"

Lacus waited for her friends heated exchange to finish before answering the question. "We all prefer the freedom not having bodyguards provides even if it isn't very sensible with the recent assassinations."

"Besides" Riyu continued. "Me and Cagalli can hold our own pretty well and we have you to guard us right now."

The 3 males shared a look at that. _'A lot better protection than you probably think there' _They thought simultaneously.

They spent the rest of their time in the city with the 3 girls chatting, laughing and enjoying being normal for a change. Shadow even managed to sting together a sentence once or twice though only when talking to Riyu a fact that did not go unnoticed.

They enjoyed themselves so much they nearly missed their return deadline.

* * *

The trio were still talking about it at breakfast the next day, well mainly Kira and Athrun.

"I'd definitely like to meet those girls again they were nice." Said Kira in between bites of his breakfast.

"Yeah I know what you mean. Shadow what about you. I've never seen you as relaxed as you were last night."

The blond assassin put two thumbs up and nodded his agreement.

"You've gone all quiet again. You were really chatty last night what happened?" Asked Athrun with a grin.

Shadow just shrugged.

"That's not a proper answer." Now both Kira and Athrun were looking at the blond intently.

He shrugged again. "I felt comfortable."

Kira raised an eyebrow at that. "Could it have been something to do with the brunette Riyu wasn't it" He said in a teasing tone.

Shadow gave him a blank look and said. "Shut up."

Two slightly younger(1) assassins would probably have continued to make comments had the PA system intervened.

"New missions for Shadow, Aegis and Angel please come to Djbril's office to receive them."

Kira and Athrun quickly finished their breakfasts as Shadow waited having finished already.

* * *

They were just about to enter the office when Shadow shuddered.

"What is it?" The other two asked.

"Nothing good." Shadow replied before entering.

Djbril greeted them with a grin on his purple lips.

"Ah your here good the files are on the desk colour coded as usual."

At that they picked up their respective files. Shadow's was black, Athruns red and Kiras white.

They opened the files and froze.

Kira went wide eyed his mouth hanging open slightly while Athun just stared at it stunned. Shadow was ironically the most vocal summing it up with a single word under his breath.

"Fuck"

Nothing good really didn't do it justice.

* * *

1) In this Shadows birthday is March 3 with Kira being May 18 and Athrun - October 29 all on the same year.

He he bit of a cliff hanger there though it probably isn't to hard to guess who the targets are.

Chapter 2 is done hope you enjoyed it please R&R.


	3. Preparation

11:00

Silence reigned in Djbril's office as the 3 assassins stared at their mission profiles. Looking straight back at them were pictures of the three girls they had med day before. Cagalli Yula Attha, Riyu Takama and Lacus Clyne.

"Is anything wrong?" Pressed Djbril after a few moments.

"Er. No sir. We are just surprised that such public figures are our targets." Said Kira filling his usual place as the trios spokes person.

"Good. You may go now."

The trio left silently as a sober air descended on them.

As soon as the door clicked shut a masked man stepped out from the shadows behind Djbril.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" The man asked, adjusting his white mask.

Djbril just shook his head. "You worry too much Le Creuset. Their just dealing with higher profile targets than normal."

Behind his mask Rau Le Creuset's eyes narrowed.

"You let them go out into the city unsupervised yesterday. Who knows whom they could have met and what ideals they picked up."

Djbril let out a derisive sort. "I doubt it none of them are what you would call sociable. Nameless even more so. Your just being paranoid." He said in a superior tone.

Le Creuset gazed at the shut do his expression still hidden behind his mask.

"I hope your right. For both our sakes."

Shadow didn't stop as the door closed he just kept on walking without a word heading for his room.

Athrun made to follow him but Kira held him back. "Let him go I think we all need to sort out our thoughts before this one."

The blue haired assassin looked at his friend for a moment before nodding.

Kira rolled his eyes as his friend headed for the training area then headed for his own room.

Shadow

Shadow kept reasonably calm until the very moment his door closed. As soon as that barrier was in place he let loose. Smashing his hand against the wall with a yell of rage. He felt the plaster buckle and crack under the impact Djbril wouldn't be happy with the damage but right now he didn't care.

'_Why did it have to be her?'_ He thought bitterly as he looked Riyu's picture on his data file.

'_No not just her why did it have to be any of them?"_

He flicked through the pages searching for an answer.

What he found made his anger boil over. His employer was the owner of a rival company to the company Riyu's father owned. She was being targeted to get at her father.

Shadow flung the file at the wall. A cowards greed that was the reason. This was why he hated this job. Not that he had much choice he doubted anywhere else in the world would accept him or his two friends. Being augmented into a living killing machine tended to make people scared of you.

He sat down at his computer his anger spent. Now he only felt sadness and regret. With a sigh he pulled out a musical keyboard and began to play. The computer automatically providing backing music. (www . youtube . com /watch?v=qWZuLtCTZPU)

Aegis

Athrun was confused which was a pretty uncommon thing for him. Though to be honest his current life was quite simple. Get given a target, plan the mission, execute it and get back without being caught or followed. He didn't have as much interest in the outside world as his friends referring to loose himself in his training instead.

This time was different all three of them knew their targets personally and knew what good the girls had done for the world. With this new variable he did not know what to do.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he wasn't pay attention to where he was going.

Such as it was he barely made it into the training hall when he walked into someone. The unfortunate person was knocked to the floor by the impact while Athrun was jolted out of his thoughts.

Looking down the blue haired assassin was surprised that he didn't recognize the person in front of him or their friend. The person's attire and that of his friend suggested they were assassins. That wasn't unusual the three of them shared the cave with a number of assassins, hit men, guns for hire and others of that Ilk however they interacted with quite regularly, knowing everyone by name, though the other people tended to keep their distance, particularly from Shadow.

So not recognizing the pair meant that they were new here. They were both young only around 15-16 he'd knocked over the shorter of the two who had messy black hair and fierce red eyes that hid no emotion. The taller one had blonde hair down to his shoulders and much more guarded grey/blue eyes.

Athrun briefly noted the impracticability of long hair but pushed it aside as the red eyed teen spoke or rather yelled at him.

"Watch where the fuck you're going!" He yelled eyes flashing in anger.

Athrun ignored the boy's course language. "I must apologize, I was distracted."

Thanks to the black haired boys shout everyone else in the training room was watching the confrontation.

"Like hell you were! You're either blind or did that on purpose!" The boy continued shouting.

"Shin." Said his long-haired friend in an attempt to calm the irate teen.

However the hot head just blew him off. "Shut up Ray. I'm gonna teach this guy a lesson!"

Around the training hall people winced.

The black haired boy, Shin apparently, then ran over to the sparring mat and turned back to face Athrun beckoning him over.

"So are you gonna fight me or are you chicken."

The other occupants of the room closed in around the sparring mat eager to see things unfold.

Athun couldn't help but smirk thankful for something that would take his mind of things if only for a moment.

Shin waited as the blue haired guy got into position. The guy who had walked into him didn't even seemed phased by the challenge. In fact he even seemed amused a fact, which served to anger Shin even more. He'd show this guy.

"Ready?" Said Athrun not even bothering to get into stance.

Shin just grunted and rushed at him right arm back in preparation for a palm strike.

Athrun barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes this guy was so predictable.

Casually he sidestepped the extended palm and grabbed the boy's forearm. A quick flick of the wrist sent him heels over head to the floor. Much to the amusement of those watching.

Shin lay there staring at the ceiling, stunned. He hadn't even seen the guy move. No that impossible it had to have been a trick.

Rolling back on to his feet he retook stance. _'He's not going to get away with it this time.'_ He thought glaring at the blue haired assassin.

Only now did Athrun finally take stance he could take this hot head easily but he decided to actually see if he could teach the teen something.

This time Shin closed cautiously as the two circled each other. Silence descended as the tension rose. Only to evaporate instantly as Shin attacked. Punch then Sweeping kick.

Athrun didn't even blink. Dodge, jump, counter. Shin almost hit the floor again as he barely blocked the sidekick.

Shin grit his teeth attacking again. Tuning kick, elbow strike, uppercut this time.

Duck, deflect, catch then knee strike had Shin twisting aside. Barely dodging again.

Shin changed track slightly now. Twisting kick, forward punch. He didn't get any further Athruns fingers brushing his neck. Straight fingertip thrust to the neck. A kill move. His punch had missed completely.

Shin remained frozen he knew he'd lost the blue haired assassin had spared his life.

"Charging in head first not even knowing what your opponent is capable of." Said Athrun withdrawing his hand. "A good way to get yourself killed. After all knowing your enemy is half the fight," He added turning away

Shin felt his anger rise. "Don't lecture me the same applied to you as well!"

Athrun paused and looked over his shoulder. "Did it?"

He turned and approached Shin once again. "You're right handed, hotheaded and like to use a balance of punches kicks and strikes. Lastly you've only been and assassin." Athrun seemed to sniff the air. "2 months. Did I miss anything?"

Shin could only stare in shock. However Ray had a question.

"How did you do that?"

The blonde haired teen almost flinched when Athruns green eyes fell on him.

"Stance, attitude even scent they can all tell you things about a person. Having fought your friend I now know what martial arts he knows, what weapons he prefers and such like." Athrun replied.

"W-who are you?" Shin managed to get out.

Athrun grinned. "I'm known as Aegis." With that he headed for his room leaving a pair of awestruck rookie assassins.

Angel

Kira was the most subdued of the three. Entering his room quite calmly, weaving around the piles of books that dotted his room before collapsing on his bed.

He tried putting some music on. However the players shuffle function was being an asshole. So after skipping through, It's my life, Animal I have become, Monster and a few others of similar vibes he gave up and switched it off with a sigh.

He glanced at the clock and sighed. _'This is going to be a long couple of hours.'_ He thought.

6 hours later The Cave's meeting room. 17:00

Kira let out a sigh as he and Athrun waited around the rooms planning table.

It was unusual for Shadow to be the last one there let alone slightly late.

The two didn't blame him though; neither of them was looking forward to this mission either.

The slight creak of the door opening and closing was the only indication of the last assassins' arrival.

The two others quickly acknowledged him and Kira started the planning session.

"I know none of us are really looking forward to his one so were doing this a little differently. Targets only." Athrun winced slightly he was really rusty at disabling rather than killing. Djbril had enforced that he should kill al guards after one of his first missions had nearly failed because a guard was not disabled correctly. "We'll feel bad enough after this mission without adding to our kill counts. Understand."

Athrun hmm'ed in affirmative while Shadow just nodded.

"Shadow your turn."

The prompted blond proceeded to place down three sets of blueprints the buildings each of their targets would be residing in for the night.

Each blue print had a variety of marks made on them. It was a standard system that Shadow used that prevented him from having to explain.

Black cross for entrance points, blue star for target location, red rings for probable guard locations, green crosses for exit points even the vent system and maintenance corridors were marked.

"How good is the info on building security?" Asked Athrun.

Shadow grimaced. "Sketchy."

"Time?" Kira this time asking his estimate on infiltration time.

"30" Shadow tapped the blueprints for the buildings with Lacus and Cagalli.

"40" Tapping the blue print for Riyu's residence. That earned him a questioning look from Kira.

"Paranoid father."

Athrun and Kira shared a look. "Bet she loves that." Muttered the blunette.

Shadow ignored the comment. "Synchronized start?"

Kira nodded. "Analyze your routes carefully and gear up we leave in 2 hours."

3 hours later 20:00

Angel

Kira grimaced as he looked over at the roof of the neighboring building. The hotel Lacus was staying at while she performed at one of the cities arenas. All their targets tonight actually lived just outside the city, However due to the sheer size of the city and it's traffic all 3 were residing in hotels near the city center to be closer to where they were currently performing or playing next.

He checked his gear something to take his mind off who was their targets while he waited.

Normal setup for the most part, flash bangs, smoke grenades, knockout gas, dart pistol and combat knife. For once his sniper rifle was missing replaced with a lighter assault rife. The layout and positioning of Lacus's room being designed to stop peeping toms also stopped snipers.

He looked at the opposite roof again. He knew his entry point. Shadow had given him a few to choose from but he'd settle for the Air con vent on the roof.

Activating his earpiece he whispered. "Angel in position, awaiting sound off from Aegis and Shadow."

Aegis

Athrun would admit he probably had the least misgivings of the three about this job. He didn't pay attention to the news as much as the others did and when they had run into the tree girls it had taken Cagalli a while to stop glaring at him and start talking.

That said he still didn't like it. It reeked of someone trying to get to the girls parents through their daughters who in the grand scheme of things where innocent. He looked over at his entrance point. When he heard Kira over the radio saying he was ready for sound off.

Athrun let his hand drop to his knifes pommel. There was another thing that was bothering him. Not killing any of the guards. The other two wouldn't have any issues but he might. He was too used to killing and killing a person is much easier than disabling them. He would have to fix that later.

"Aegis, ready to move."

Shadow

Shadow mentally tortured and killed the person who had ordered this hit. As he checked all his gear was in the correct place. Whoever had paid for it better be careful because if he found out who they were he would kill them Djbril be damned.

Kira calling for sound off pulled him from his thoughts to his entrance point an unoccupied room with an open window.

He then heard Athun confirming he was ready on the radio and activated his.

"Shadow ready."

Angel

Kira let out a deep sigh. No turning back now. He activated his com again

"Begin."


End file.
